


Scott's Innocence

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Kittens, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Original Character(s), unwanted touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It all started with Scott. He's super excited and telling Stiles about a kitten his mother promised if he gets a good report card.Then the conversation turns and Stiles and Peter finds out there is a man who makes Scott feel uncomfortable.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale of a Video [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 28
Kudos: 453





	1. Scott wants a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best summary. But, I originally wanted to write a fluff filler with Scott. But... well Stiles (and Cora) are being trained as Left-Hands. 
> 
> Scott is carefree and sees the light in the dark. Innocent. 
> 
> Stiles and Peter (and Cora) will do what's needed to keep him safe.
> 
> There is lots of 'hints' of what is happening but it doesn't go into depth.

Stiles, along with Scott, were heading out of the school looking for the sleek black sports car.

Cora had stayed home ‘sick’ today. At least that was what Stiles told Scott. In reality, it was the cusp of the full moon and Alpha allows the younger children to stay home if they want too. 

Also, something about Cora becoming a woman had her wolf on edge. 

That was one of the most awkward conversations with his dad when he asked about it. 

He had never been so thankful he was born a male. A period sounded dreadful. 

“So, I was talking to mom and she said, if I do good on my report card, she’ll let me get a kitten,” Scott rambled on.

Stiles smiled at his friend as he caught sight of the older wolf, and started to speed walk. 

“That’s great dude,” Stiles slowed down so his friend could catch up. “Not a dog. I thought you said last week that was what you wanted.”

Scott sighed, “Yes, but mom and I talked and she explained a dog would be sad by itself when I’m at school and she’s working. I don’t want a puppy to be sad. But she said a cat would be just as happy to have the house to itself. So…,” Scot waved his arms about, “I am totally going to get a kitten come report card time. You and Cora will help right.”

Scott’s excitement rubbed off on Stiles, “Yeah of course. You know we won’t let you fall behind.”

“Hello sweetheart,” Peter called out as he uncrossed his arms and straightened up from leaning against the car. “Hello Scott..”

He was sporting a midnight blue v-neck with a pair of designer jeans.

Scott made a face, “Isn’t it weird to call Stiles sweetheart. I mean you’re, what, as old as our parents.”

Peter sputtered at the injustice but Stiles jumped to his rescue.

“What, no. Peter isn’t as old as our parents. He’s only in his twenties,” Stiles inched closer to Peter and finally gave in and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. “Plus, I like the nickname.”

Scott gave them the stink eye. “You don’t think it’s creepy,” he asked.

“What no…,” Stiles let go and stood silent gazing off up and off to the distance.

Scott and Peter both knew that look. It was Stiles’ contemplating look. Peter took both of their bookbags and popped the trunk as Stiles shook his head and focused on Scott.

“Peter is different. He’s one of my favorite people. Since the first day I met him, I’ve felt safe with him. It doesn’t feel creepy at all. Like,” Stiles tapped his chin, “He doesn’t make the hair on the back of my neck stand out. He doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable. Plus, do you think Mayor Hale or my parents would tolerate a creeperwolf around me all the time.” 

Scott’s face morphed to disbelief, “Really, never. I mean, like no offense, Peter, but sometimes you give off a killer vibe. Like, I’d hate to be on your bad side.”

The first time Scott met Peter, the wolf almost caused the boy to pee himself. In all honesty, Peter had thought Scott could hear him approaching. Peter made an effort to be friendly to Cora and Stiles’ other best friend. His moral compass kept the other two in check. He didn’t see the grey in the world. 

“Nope. Anyways, if someone gave me creepy vibes I’d tell someone,” Stiles added. “I’ve heard some stories… ya know from my dad. There are creeps in the world. If you ever feel that way, my dad said to tell an adult.”

“It's okay to tell someone even if you think it’s in your head,” Scott fidgeted in one spot which caused the other two to about face and become stiff.

“Scott,” Stiles said calmly, “is someone giving you creepy vibes.”

Scott glanced between the older man and his bestie and swallowed loudly. “Umm,”

Peter loosen his stance when he smelt the fear and anxiety. It had nothing to do with his asthma. He gave a tight smile to the younger boy and crouched down. “Scott, is someone making you feel uncomfortable.” He let his hand hang over his bent knees. Trying his best to look non-threatening. 

Stiles smelt like burnt ash.

“Scott, who is it, is it Peter,” Stiles crossed his arms and tried to keep the growl from his voice.

“What,” Scott snapped back, “No,” Scott faced Peter, “You and Stiles have an odd relationship, but I’d never thought of you as a bad person. Like, you said all of our parents seem fine with you and Peter’s friendship.”

The breath Peter hadn’t known he was holding was let out. He’s glad Scott trusts him.

“Umm, he said he was just doing his job, but he creeps me out. I don’t like to be alone with him,” Scott broke eye contact and looked over his shoulder towards the school.

Stiles was vibrating with anger and hurt. “Who is it, you can tell us. Scott, buddy, you know how me and Cora help keep you safe, so will Peter. Right Peter,” Stiles glared at the older wolf.

“Of course. You are important to Stiles and as long as...” he groaned when Stiles punched him in the shoulder, “I want to make sure you are safe just like Stiles and Cora do.”

“It’s,” Scott took a step closer and whispered, “Mr Humberson.”

Peter was impressed by Stiles’ growl and Scott shrinked back opening his mouth.

“Scott, I’m not mad at you. Alright dude, I’m made that you didn’t feel okay to tell me or Cora… or anyone.”

Scott wrapped his arms around his tiny frame. “I didn’t want to bother you too.”

“You aren't bothersome. And if you don’t feel comfortable with me at least tell your mom or an adult. Promise. Now how does the new janitor make you feel bad.”

Scott nodded.

The middle-aged man started working in their middle school about two months prior. The trio had just begun the sixth grade. 

“Well, remember how Billy Upton got in trouble for drawing Dicks on the bathroom stalls,” Scott started.

Billy was an eighth-grader who had been suspended for two weeks. He had gotten creative and drew dick dogs, dick people, dicks with wings… he got caught red-handed by the principal. 

“Yeah, what about it,” Stiles pushed on.

“Well, Mr Humberson will come and stand and watch me pee. He says it’s okay because it’s his job to make sure no one else gets the same idea as Billy. But, it’s creepy,” Scott continued and involuntary shivers go down his spine. “Like, if I’m in there with others, Mr Humberson doesn’t hoover as much. And he seems to always be there.”

“That isn’t right,” Peter’s eyes flashed bright blue. He could blame the sunlight. “Does he… do anything else but watch.”

Scott’s heart rate escalated. 

“Well, he will lay his hand on my shoulder when he walks past me.. But like, it’s a little bit longer than needed.. And I really don’t like him touching me at all. But it’s just my shoulder, so I’m just being weird right,” Scott gulped.

“No,” Stiles’ voice was hard as steel. “Any unwanted touching is unacceptable.”

Stiles’ was a little hurt; he hadn’t realized this had been going on. Peter squeezed Stiles’ calf and released it. It helped calm him down.

He and Cora should have noticed this sooner. 

“I just thought I was being silly. I mean it’s just watching and a shoulder touching. I’m probably just being paranoid. And he was just doing his job,” Scott concluded.

“No. His actions are uncalled for. If you ever get weird vibes from someone you can come tell us okay. I don’t care if it makes you feel silly or not.” Peter stood back up. “Thank you for telling us Scott.”

Stiles rubbed his hands together, “Yes, it will be okay now.”

Scott’s eyes got wide, “What do you mean…”

“Don’t worry Scott. I’ll take care of it,” Peter laid his hand on Stiles’ shoulders and the younger boy sagged in relief. 

Peter’s wolf was raging inside. How many other boys are being perved on by this pervert. Right then, a tiny meow sounded through the cracked windows.

Scott’s scent changed instantly to joy, “Peter, do you have kittens in your car…” he ran over and smashed his face to the window. “Oh my god, Stiles, look… they are so tiny.”

Sitting in a worn cardboard box and on a raggedy green blanket were five kittens.

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment and put on a smile, “Peter, why do you have baby kittens in your car.”

Peter sighed, “They were left by a dumpster. Alan, I mean Dr Deaton asked if I could swing by and bring them in. Would you all mind if we stopped on the way home.”

Scott was going to stay at Stiles’ house with Peter for the afternoon. Melissa was working a sixteen hour shift and John was on afternoon shift too. Claudia was with his Alpha. Peter had enough control and offered to babysit the duo at the Sheriff’s house. Additionally, Peter’s wolf always does better to be near their mate when the full moon is close.

“Yes,” Scott cheered. His demeanor of excitement. The earlier conversation in the past. “Peter, did you know my mama said I can get a kitten if I do good on my grades.”

Peter liked how innocent and care-free Scott acted. This was one of the reasons he worked behind the scenes to help keep his pack and town safe. Cora and Stiles were more like himself, it was refreshing that they had someone light was part of their lives.

“Oh, really. Well, I’m sure Dr Deaton could answer any questions you have… maybe he’ll teach you to take care of these little ones. They are only a few days old, so they need extra care.”

Scott jumped up and down. “Yes. Do you really think he will? Mama will definitely have to let me have one if I’m taught by a vet!”

Stiles sat up front with Peter and Scott scooted in next to the box of kittens, already picking out names for them.

Peter wanted to take care of this Mr Humberson sooner than later. He got his chance with Dr Deaton.

“Look, I’m almost closed for the day. How would you like to help me take care of them,” the dark-skinned man asked Scott. The younger boy had been bouncing off the walls, asking a thousand and one questions about the kittens. 

“I love animals. You have the coolest job ever,” Scott exclaimed. 

Dr Alan Deaton was happy that a young person loved animals. Being a Vet was hard work and that doesn’t even include his other job… being Alpha Hale’s emissary.

“Have you thought about becoming a vet when you grow up,” he asked.

Scott wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it. He wasn’t the best in school. Stiles scolded him and said he was smart and of course he’d be able to become a vet if he wanted too. He’d be the bestest vet ever.

“Peter, can I stay to help with the kittens,” Scott had the biggest puppy eyes ever. 

“Well, I do have to run some errands. Alan, would you mind if I left them with you for an hour or so,” Peter arched his eyebrows at the vet.

It would take a while to tend to the kittens, and check his overnight patients and clean up. 

“No way, I am coming with you,” Stiles stomped his foot and glared at Peter. “You aren’t leaving me behind. Scott buddy, you’d be okay if Peter and I left. We’ll pick you back up and I’m sure Peter would be okay getting us pizza for dinner, right Peter.”

Peter couldn’t deny his mate. He loved how fierce and protective he was over his friend. He recalled how he helped Cora and Stiles get revenge on Laura’s date. 

“What, you don’t want to help with the kittens,” Scott sounded surprised. 

“Nah, not really. I’m more into wolves,” Stiles winked at Peter and laughed. 

Scott flitted his sight between them.

“It’s an inside joke,” Stiles said. “Anyways, you said you want to be a vet right.”

“Actually, I could use some help. Do you think you could help me with closing. And we have to take the dogs out to potty too,” Alan replied. 

Scott gasped, “Really. It will be so much fun.”

“Okay, it’s settled. You can hang out with me while Peter and Stiles run his errand.” Alan offered. 

Stiles and Peter made sure all was okay then left. They’d call Alan later and let him know.

As they were driving to Peter’s apartment, Stiles shifted in his seat. “We are going to take care of Mr Humberson right. I can’t believe Cora and I haven’t noticed.”

“It’s not your fault. You both are a good friend to him. Sometimes if you aren’t looking for something, you don’t see it. None of us noticed, but now we know and we’ll fix it.”

Peter had moved into his own apartment right before the school year started. He enjoyed having a place of his own. He didn’t have much privacy at the pack home. Only a select few knew where he lived. Stiles spent a lot of time over. In fact, Peter always made sure to stock his favorite snacks and even had a batman kitchen set for his mate.

Also, Stiles and Cora have been training with Peter as left-hand for a while. They were smart and clever and very protective over their friends and pack. Peter was very proud of them. 

“Yes. A man like that shouldn’t be allowed around children,” Peter was okay with just killing him, but he understood murder wasn’t the answer for everything.

They called and told Cora who was pissed as a hornet but agreed, she’d sit this one out. Her control was slipping. Something about puberty, but Stiles didn’t need to hear anymore. He trusted his best friend. She wouldn’t put them in danger. She said she’d research what she could there. 

At the apartment, Stiles hopped onto the large plush couch and opened his laptop. He enjoyed researching and has been getting better at it.

Peter made some popcorn and cracked open a pepsi for his mate before joining him on the couch with his own computer.

A text message dinged. Cora had found Mr Humberson’s current address. 

Stiles was surfing the police records when he stumbled across something that made him cry out.

“Oh my god,” he turned the computer towards Peter. 

“Mr Humberson isn’t even his real name,” Stiles pointed to the picture. It was a few years old, but the man was the same person who was working as the janitor.

Peter’s eyes flashed and his claws extended for a millisecond. 

“Hello Mr Paris,” he said to the picture. 

Mr Humberson, aka Mr Frank Paris had a rap sheet a mile long. A registered sex offender. Mr Humberson wasn’t a real person.

“This pervert raped a ten year old boy in southern California,” Peter said around a mouthful of fangs.

“That could have been Scott,” Stiles' voice dripped in venom. 

Peter shredded one of his decorative pillows, “It could have been you.”

Peter saw red. “I’ll rip his dick off and choke him with it.”

“No, I have a better idea,” Stiles rested his hand over the deadly claws.

The wolf hadn’t realized he shifted into beta form.

“Really, and what’s that,” he asked as he took a few deep breaths and settled his wolf. 

Peter loved how vindictive his mate could be at times.

It seemed like a straight forward plan and set on finding evidence.


	2. Mr Humerson picked the wrong boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to deal with Mr Humberson...

They picked up Scott and the pizza before heading back to Stiles' home. They had a good afternoon. Claudia opt to stay the night with her Alpha and pack. It was much easier now that her son was in the know. John didn’t feel as guilty either when he had to stay for an extra shift. It calmed both of them knowing they had Peter and the pack to rely on to watch Stiles.

Scott talked non-stop about the kittens. How their eyes won’t open for at least another week and Dr Deaton had to take them home.

“Did you know a mama cat has to lick them to make them go potty,” Scott had been shocked by the news. He and Dr Deaton had to use a warm washcloth to stimulate the kittens. “And they have to eat like all the time. It’s a lot of work.”

Stiles swallowed his mouthful of greasy meat-lovers pizza. “That does sound like a lot and kind of gross.”

“Yeah, but like if you don’t step in as their mama cat, then they can die. So, it’s worth it.” Scott added. “But, I don’t want a kitten that young.” 

“Well, maybe when they grow up some, your mom can let you keep one,” Peter chipped in. 

He was more calm now that he and Stiles had a plan. His wolf still paced back and forth ready to execute it.

“Yeah, Piper is my favorite. She’s so cute. She’s the orange one with white socks.” 

They finished their homework after dinner and watched an hour show. John had called earlier and asked if Peter wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on Stiles. He had two call-offs and needed to stay. 

They dropped Scott off at home around nine with some left-over pizza for Melissa to heat up for herself. 

Then with a file in hand, they headed off to handle Mr Humberson. He was renting a tiny one bedroom house at the edge of town.

Cora was upset that she couldn’t come along. But understood, it was better to handle a threat sooner than later.

Frank wasn’t home when they arrived.

That was fine. It gave them time to set up the scene.

“I expected his house to be dirty and cluttered,” Stiles stated as they rummaged through his belongings. 

They found a desktop in the corner of the living room. It wasn’t even password protected.

“Ha, he’s stupid or super egotistical,” Stiles stated as he started to going through the computer’s history and the dozen of file folders.

Peter walked out of the bedroom, “What the hell is this? He keeps kid’s clothes in his house?”

Peter didn’t tell Stiles, but the house, especially, the bedroom smelled of come and the clothes smelt of others.

Stiles pushed the computer chair back. “This if fucking bullshit.”

There on the computer, a little grainy video…

“This motherfucker,” Stiles yelled. 

“That sick fuck,” Peter growled at the same time.

It was worse than they both imagined. Peter begged Stiles to walk away. He didn’t need to see anymore. 

And there was a lot…

Stiles went through the papers on the desk as Peter went through the files. Then he clicked on a folder and dozens of photos of Scott popped up. Pictures of him in the bathroom at school. Ones of him in his room. At the mall. Some were grainy and at odd angles. 

He’ll kill this son of a bitch.

Then Stiles found a piece of paper that made Peter’s sneeze from his heightened senses.

“He’s stalking Scott.” It was a list of Scott’s schedule and his address. “How did we not notice this.”

Stiles was beside himself. Some left-hand in training they were.

“Hey,” Peter gripped his shoulders, “Again, it’s not your fault. The best thing is we figured it out before… something happened.”

A flash of the video recorder on the tripod in the bedroom passed his mind. 

“We’ll kill him,” Peter's voice was laced with vengeance. 

“No. I told you the plan. This kill isn’t for us,” Stiles grunted. 

Then they heard the sounds of a car approaching, “He’s home.”

They quickly turned off the computer monitor and hid.

The balding middle-aged robust man entered his home whistling. 

The door clicked shut and he hit the light switch and walked over to the kitchen, unbeknownst he wasn’t alone. He dropped his black camera on the kitchen top.

Peter could smell the semen on the man. His wolf wanted blood but he had agreed with Stiles’ plan. His blood belonged to another. 

Mr Humberson screamed when he turned and the well dressed man was standing in his living room with glowing blue eyes. He turned to run to the door only to be stopped by a familiar face. 

The Sheriff’s son and welded a baseball bat he had leaning against the wall.

“What the fuck,” he yelled, “What are you doing here.”

Mr Humberson ducked as the baseball bat came swinging at him. “You sick bastard,” Stiles seethed.

Then he heard a growl and pissed himself when he turned and saw a beast was a breath away from him. A wolf-man. 

Peter grinned when he smelled the ammonia scent. Good. This man should be scared.

“Take a seat Mr Paris,” Stiles kicked one of the metal chairs out from the table.

Frank sputtered. Why isn’t this boy freaking out over this beast.

“What did you call me.”

“Oh, we know all about you,” Peter said around his fangs as he shoved the scared man onto the seat. 

Stiles walked over and picked up the cable ties Peter had brought out from the bedroom.

“You see, people like you shouldn’t be allowed to live,” Stiles said conversationally. 

“Does your dad know where you are,” Mr Paris squeaked out as the wolf-man turned back to his human form.

He looked familiar too but he couldn’t place a name on the man.

“He will soon enough,” Stiles grinned mischievously. “How do you think he’ll feel when he finds out you are a sick fuck that pervs on young boys like me.”

Mr Paris blanched, “I never bothered you. You’re the Sheriff’s son.”

Peter unsheathed one of his claws and used it to rip open the man’s camo shirt. “So, it’s okay if it’s other little boys…”

Mr Paris was speechless, “I…”

“We’ve found your stash of videos and pictures,” Stiles slammed the baseball bat against Mr Paris’ shins. 

The man screamed as bones snapped. 

“Isn’t it convenient you picked a place with no neighbors nearby,” Stiles sing-sang as the janitor cried.

“Sweetheart, remember what you said,” Peter smirked at the younger boy. 

“What, you’re like me,” Mr Paris eyed the man-wolf.

Peter growled and punched the pervert in the temple, “I will never be like you.” He reached to the man’s nether regions. 

“Stop. Not yet,” Stiles stopped Peter from ripping off Mr Paris’ balls.

“Also, Mr Humberson.. Mr Paris… Frank.., can I call you Frank,” Stiles pushed Peter out of the way. “You see, my wolf here is no pervert. He’d rather remove his own dick than ever be a pervert like you. You really shouldn’t have targeted my best bro, Scott. That was your biggest mistake.”

Peter enjoyed cutting up the older man. 

“Don’t think about uttering a word about us. No one will believe you, and I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell.”

He and his wolf wanted to end his life, but Stiles had a better idea.

He found out that one of Mr Paris’ victim’s father was in jail. If they pulled the right strings, he’d end up being in the same jail block. The prisoner’s son had been molested by Mr Paris and the boy ended up committing suicide. The father killed the wrong man. 

“Others need justice too,” Stiles had stated. 

Stiles picked up the janitor’s phone and placed an anonymous call to the police station.

“They are on their way,” Stiles walked up and stood side-by-side with Peter and looked at the unconscious man slumped in the chair. Mr Paris had lost his voice from yelling and passed out from the pain. His detached dick laying on the floor behind him.

They were meticulous. No evidence would link them back to them. 

“I can hear the sirens,” Peter stated and cut the ties. 

Stiles had started a fire and put it out, so it appeared Mr Paris was trying to burn the evidence. 

They left by the back door and Stiles, with the insistence of his wolf, crawled onto Peter’s back and they took off into the woods, under the bright moon above them.


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Mr Humberson...  
> Is prison safer than Beacon Hills.

Scott ran up to Cora and Stiles the following day. Stiles was yawning. He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep but it was worth it. It’s Friday and he could catch up this weekend.

“Guys,” Scott skidded to a stop, “I just overheard the craziest thing.”

Cora had been more upset because she felt as a wolf she should have noticed the new janitor and smell Scott’s unease with him. But her uncle reassured her, they were able to help before it escalated here.

Not all monsters are supernatural.

They’d both work on their observation skills. They didn’t want their family and friends to be victims. 

“What’s that,” she asked.

“Mr Humberson was taken to the hospital last night,” he whispered loudly to them. The other children ignore the trio in the hallway. 

Stiles put on his best poker face, “Really, I wonder what happened.”

Rumors circulated around the middle school about Mr Humberson. The funniest one was he was abducted by aliens. He was so fulgy they dropped him back down on earth and he broke his dick off when he landed.

##

Frank Paris survived his injuries. The case went cold on who attacked him. He never uttered a word. He’d see flashes of blue eyes and he kept his mouth shut. The only evidence that was found was against the pedophile himself. He went to trial and the town was more than happy when he was sent off to federal prison.

Away from the wolf-man and crazed preteen. 

A new deputy, a hellhound named Jordan, escorted Frank Paris to prison.

He was sentenced to 175 years without the possibility of parole. 

One of Peter’s contacts had an inside man at the prison. He was more than happy to pass on a message.

Thomas Bailey was serving a murder term for killing the wrong man. His little boy was gone forever, and his only regret was murdering the wrong evil man. But he wasn’t the right one.

Then he was tipped off. The man who was the reason his little Noah wasn’t here anymore was serving time and moved to the same block as himself.

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake this time.

The other prisoners blocked the guards as Thomas finished the job he had set out to do.

There was one less pedophile walking and he was more than happy to spend the rest of his life in jail for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags? Any suggestions. Dubious consent? Pedophile? Minor character death? 
> 
> I didn't want to give the whole story away with the summary and tags.
> 
> A pedophile has his sights set on Scott. Nothing happens to Scott; but there are mentions and assumptions of what the pedo has done. He stalks Scott and plans on kidnapping him. 
> 
> Also, unwanted touching is unwanted touching. Scott didn't understand it doesn't matter if you think it's all in your head. If someone makes you uncomfortable, tell someone. 
> 
> Also, this was the first full Moon since Cora started her period. She had been advised by Laura that her wolf might be out of whack since her hormones are all over the place. Poor Cora, missed out on the Frank.


End file.
